wiiki_sportsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wii Sports
Wii Sports '''Wii Sports '''contains Five Sports. Wii Sports features fifty CPU Miis. Wii Sports also sports a little Wii Fit Plus as the Wii Fitness test. (learn about it in the article) Tennis Tennis is the first game on the list. Controls: Press A or swing the Wiimote up to serve the ball if you are the server. Then swing in any direction. (any direction that isnt down or close and then up is ideal.) You can even serve a fastball (which is shown by a straight path followed by a white ball trail) if you see the ball going as high as it will go and swinging. The front player (who you will learn about) can not hit the ball when it is served. but once the back player (you will learn about it) hits it, the front player may hit it. if you swing down, you will slice the ball, sending the ball high into the air. you can swing left or right to hit it like normal. Don't be too early or you may send the ball over the white lines of the court and sending the ball out. Don't swing early either, since this will mean you will hit the inside of the net and it will be out. Teams: The front and back team (if you are playing player vs CPU with one or two of yourself on one side) or left and right team (if you are playing with three or four players, or two of you one on each side) Once the game starts (let's take You in the back, hiroshi in the front on the front team, matt in the back and miyu on the front on the back team) it's your You's turn to serve for game one. then it's matt's turn to serve for game two. then Hiroshi's turn, then Miyu's turns on games 3 and 4 respectively. then it's back to you to serve. Cheats: Press and hold 2 on the warning screen and press A (still holding 2) you will access the Training court (you'll know if the cheat worked if the court is blue on the teaming screen) Training: * Returning Balls: Your trainer, Elisa, will serve balls over the net which you have to hit. The practice is over if you get a single out or second bounce. Elisa will serve faster depending on how many points you have. You alternate between back (ten-fifteen balls) to front (five points). * Timing your Swing: Elisa serves balls like in Returning Balls, but you have to time just right to hit the ball into the shaded wall. The practice ends if you miss or get a second bounce. The wall will move and will get smaller lengthwise depending on your points. there is no alternation. * Target practice: This training level is easy once you have the platinum medal in timing your swing. you have to try and hit the ball into the target and break it to get points. The practice ends if you get a second bounce. If the ball hits the wall and not the target, the bricks where the ball bounced will be darker. if the bricks get dark enough, they will break and form a hole in the wall. The practice ends if the ball goes through the hole and misses. Scoring: 15-00, 30-00, 40-00, 15-15, 15-30, 15-40, 30-00, 30-15, 30-30, 30-40, 40-40 (results in a deuce) Adv-40, 40-Adv, Game if the opposing team gets a second bounce or an out, your team will gain 15 points and the other will not gain any points. if you reach 40 points before the opposing team and on the next run get more points, you will win the game. if both teams reach 40 points, they will be tied with a deuce and the tiebreaker will be to get two points ahead (the first point will be Advantage and the second will be game and a team wins if they get both advantages). If you have the advantage and the opposing team also gets the advantage, it will be a deuce again. Baseball: Baseball is the second activity on the list. Controls: Batting: Swing the Wiimote to hit the ball. You need perfect timing to get it to go in bounds. Pitching: The speed of the throw depends on how fast you swung the Wiimote. In order to achieve a variety of pitches you: do not hold A or B to throw a fastball, hold A to throw a screwball, hold B to throw a curveball, or hold A and B to throw a splitter. Press any direction on the D-pad to achieve angled throws. Points: Foul Ball: This is when the batter hits the ball out of bounds before one of the catchers catches the ball in the air before the narrator says 'Foul Ball'. this earns you a strike Strikeout: this is when you get two strikes or fouls and then miss the swing and get the third strike meaning you are out. Out: This is when you swing the ball and somebody catches the ball before it bounces. Change Sides: This is when a team gets three outs. The batting team will then play as the pitching team, scattering the team to be catchers leaving you to be the pitcher. Mercy Rule: this automatically ends the match if a team gets 7 or more points ahead of the other team. That's the Game: This is when the three innings are done and decides the winner. Single: You run one base if the ball bounces once and lands to the outfielders who catch the ball if it rolls to them or if the ball bounces out of the infielder's hands. Double: You run two bases if the ball bounces off of the low advertisement boards and the ball rolls to an outfielder or if the ball bounces off of an outfielder's mitt and he catches it. Ground Rule double: you run two bases if the ball bounces before going into the crowd of homerun. Triple: you run three bases if the ball rolls for 6-11 seconds before getting caught by an outfielder. Home run: You run four bases and get a point if the ball goes 380 feet into the crowd. Out of the Park: you run four bases and get a point if the ball goes past 600 feet and out of the stadium. Ball-Four: you run one base if you get four balls. Ball: this is when the pitcher throws a bad ball or a splitter. Cheats: There are no cheats in Baseball. Training: * Hitting Home Runs A random Mii from Sakura's team will pitch the ball and you have to hit it so that it goes 360 feet or more to get a home run. There are ten total pitches and the points will not count if you hit a foul ball or don't hit it far enough. the practice only ends when the ten pitches are done or the player decides to leave practice. * Swing Control A random Mii will pitch the ball and you have to time the swing so that it will head in the shaded direction. more points are awarded if you hit the ball to the white (10) cyan (50) or blue (100). The practice ends when all ten pitches are thrown or the player leaves practice. * Batting practice A random Mii will throw the ball and you have to hit it. The practice ends when you get a strike or a foul ball or when the player leaves practice. Bowling Bowling is the third sport on the list. Controls: Hold the Wiimote up with the D-pad facing your chin about 14 inches away from the face. then hold B until you complete the swing. Then, to throw the ball down the lane, Lower the Wiimote so the black tile on the top is facing the floor. then move your arm backwards and then swing up to complete the swing. after you follow these steps release B. You can angle your throws by using the D-pad to slide or press A to change the D-pad's function in bowling to turn. Scoring: Strike: Hit all the pins in a single throw. Spare: hit pins so that you don't get a strike and then finish the rest of the pins in the next throw. You get points according to the pins knocked down. Cheats: No cheats in Bowling. Training: * Picking up Spares: The player has to clear 20 lanes each containing a certain number of pins. The practice ends when all lanes are cleared, the player leaves, or the player misses the pins five times. * Power Throws: The player has to hit pins and get a strike to double the points. Points are given based on the number of pins knocked down. In lane 1 there are 10 pins, in 2, there are 15 pins, and so on until 10 where there are 91 pins. the practice ends when the player leaves or completes the training. * Spin Control: The player twists his wrist to make the ball curve. The player has to avoid the walls on the 20 lanes including the gutter and has to knock down the pins. The practice ends once all of the lanes are cleared or the player quits or misses five times. Golf Golf is the fourth sport on the list. Controls: Position the Wiimote like the Mii on the course. Then hold A to go for the shot. Use left and right on the D-pad to turn your body. Use up and down on the D-pad to change your club. The clubs from strong to weak are: Driver, Iron, Wedge, Putter. Points: You get points based on how many shots above or below par you were to the hole. You give up when you get ten above par. Cheats: Hold 2 while pressing A on the warning screen to enter No Help mode which removes most of the UI (like the Wind speed or the Map) Training: * Putting You are put onto the green close to the hole. You get normal points if you putt the ball into the hole. the exercise ends when you complete all ten courses or quit. * Target Practice You have to shoot the ball with a club stronger than Wedge into one of the two targets: the first one is floating on the water and gives you ten, 25, 50, and 75 points based on where the ball lands. the second one is on land and will give you 10, 25, 50, 75, or 100 points based on where the ball first bounces. The training ends when you quit or complete the ten shots. * Getting on the Green You have to shoot the ball onto the green and will gain extra points if the ball goes into the hole. The practice ends when all ten courses are complete or the player quits. Boxing Boxing requires the Nunchuck and is the fifth sport on the list. Controls: Jab with the Wiimote and Nunchuck facing towards you (joystick and D-pad pointing at you) to hit the face or leave it in that position to guard your face. Hold both controllers by your waist to block your body or jab to punch the body. Scoring: You win if the opponent does not get up or when neither boxer does not get a K-O before the three rounds expire and the decision says you got the most damage. Cheats: After beating Matt, Hold 2 on the Wiimote and passing the warning screen to use Matt's silver boxing gloves. Training: * Working the Bag The player puches the bags until they fall off of their chains. The bags fall quicker if the player throws lots of punches. The practice ends when the time expires or the player quits. * Dodging The player must dodge the balls that trainer Matt throws at you to get positive points. if the balls hit you, you will get negative points. Matt will use both hands to throw two balls at you and you get two positive points if you dodge both balls. The training ends when all of the balls have been thrown or the player exits. * Target Practice The player has to punch trainer Matt's mitts when Matt raises it. You get positive points if you hit the mitts but negative points for punching Matt.